


Нижний Новгород

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Путешествие начинается с гостиницы.
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Люди, как правило, неплохо знакомы с Москвой: пожалуй, едва ли не каждому приходилось искать правильный выход из Курского вокзала и, раздраженно сверля взглядом затылок слишком уж медлительного путешественника, надеяться на то, что в плотной стене народа наконец-то появится ячейка, в которую ты бы смог влезть. 

В Нижний Новгород же ты попал случайно. Похож ли он на Москву?.. С первого взгляда – вокзал такой же отвратительный, градоначальники явно недолго думали и все слизали с Курского; наскоро облицевали переход, которого, судя по всему, тут до недавних пор и вовсе не существовало. Уродливая советская фреска местами пооблупилась, но ее кое-как отреставрировали и попытались вписать в современный антураж – все вокруг так и пахнет новизной, а в метро даже чувствуется влажноватый запах, который в Москве давно уже выветрился и уступил место поту и парфюму. Люди так же торопятся и бросают свои чемоданы на ленту контроля, а ты, небрежно поставив рюкзак, скептично рассматриваешь объявление – выставка костюмов. За неимением ВДНХ народ выкручивается как может – устраивает музеи там, где их быть не может. 

Ленивый полицейский бросает на тебя скучающий взгляд, когда ты проходишь рамку – для него и ты, ни веселая компания позади тебя уже через не представляют ровным счетом никакого интереса, если только не произойдет что-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее. Только вот что из ряда вон выходящее может произойти в этом губернском городе? Несмотря на бешеные темпы модернизации, досюда, кажется, доходит далеко не все: люди одеты проще, все как-то придерживаются серых оттенков; никто не обсуждает походы в театры и музеи – чем они тут вообще занимаются?.. Страшилки, что ли, рассказывают друг другу?.. 

Несколько скептично настроенный, раздраженный отвратительными попутчиками, ты не сразу понимаешь, что перед тобой открывается то, к чему коренные нижегородцы и жители области давно привыкли. 

Не относись к городу предвзято. Хоть у него в кровь разбиты руки, хоть он и не так красив как холеный Петеребург – поверь, он сумеет обнять тебя и удивить. В губернских городах много тайн: дай им проникнуть в тебя…


	2. Гостиница "Октябрьская"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бывал ли ты когда-нибудь в старых гостиницах?..

Твое путешествие начинается в гостинице, которая буквально первой попалась тебе на глаза: сейчас ты не смог бы объяснить, что именно в ней тебя привлекает. Построена при царе Горохе, с того самого дня и не реставрировалась, но успешно привлекает постояльцев и даже выдержала наплыв гостей во время чемпионата. Разумеется, в городе-миллионнике вроде Нижнего полным-полно мест, где можно остановиться с большим комфортом, но ни один хостел не сможет предложит тебе вид, открывающийся на реку – и тонкую полосу берега по ту сторону. Горожане точно знают, что это еще один район, для них нет ровным счетом никакой романтики в этом будничном передвижении по канатной дороге, но тебе почему-то кажется, что там, где-то за этим горизонтом, на самом деле скрывается граница потустороннего мира, о котором местные жители просто не хотят рассказывать. 

Ты ловишь себя на мысли, что вот уже несколько минут стоишь на крыльце старого здания – и пристально разглядываешь бежевую облицовку. Если бы ты приехал сюда с другом, который бывал тут уже не раз, то ни за что не поверил бы, что это и в самом деле гостиница: девятиэтажная «свечка» с маленькими французскими балкончиками похожа на что угодно, только не на отель – на ней даже вывески никакой нет. Выглядываешь за угол – и внезапно обнаруживаешь, что здание гораздо больше, чем кажется с первого взгляда: позади есть ворота – вероятно, парковка, – и ряд темных окон первого этажа. Снаружи трудно сказать, есть ли там кто-то вообще: если наверху ты видишь два или три подсвеченных окна, то стойку рецепшена так просто не увидеть: тебе обязательно надо зайти внутрь. Сколько здесь, интересно, номеров? Ты отказался селиться возле вокзала, подумав, что четыреста пятьдесят комнат четырехзвездочного отеля не гарантируют ничего кроме шума и постоянного балагана по утрам. А что если и тут селятся шумные компании? Как-никак, центр города – до главной улицы буквально рукой подать, ее практически видно из окна, если тебе удастся оторвать взгляд от манящего острова вдали. 

– Паспорт, пожалуйста! – улыбаясь, белокурая девушка с именем Ксюша на бейджике кликает мышкой. Судя по ее уверенным жестам, работает она тут давно. Возможно даже застала самого первого посетителя – так она невозмутима. – Седьмой этаж… – пробормотала она, быстро набирая на клавишах фамилию. – Ваш номер – 709… знаете, вы сегодня один в гостинице. 

– Такое бывает? – удивляешь ты вполне искренне. 

Ксюша корчит гримаску и улыбается. 

– Не сезон. По крайней мере, выспитесь… Кстати, завтрак у нас с 7 до 9, по выходным с 8 до 10. Всего доброго!

Ты улыбаешься в ответ и киваешь – но как только ты отворачиваешься, то тут же слышишь, как она вполголоса распекает новенькую девочку: та сделала какую-то ошибку в данных иностранцев. Так и не спросил, сколько здесь номеров… 

Несмотря на то, что гостиница довольно угрюма – старенький грязно-красный ковролин на роскошной белой лестнице добавляют какое-то мрачное очарование, – лифт здесь поставили добротный и быстрый. Успеваешь увидеть в зеркале какое-то смутное отражение – и встряхиваешь головой, прогоняя какое-то странное наваждение. Есть в этом что-то зловещее – ночевать в одиночестве в здоровенной гостинице, которую построили специально для сотрудников КГБ…


End file.
